The Cup of Ankh
The Cup of Ankh is the treasure inside Anubis House. When the Elixir of Life is drank out of The Cup, whoever drinks it becomes immortal. The Cup is the ultimate goal of the Victor and Secret Society. It was also wanted by Rufus Zeno. The Cup was first brought to the House by the Frobisher-Smythes, who recovered it from an archeological expedition into King Tutankhamun's tomb. They hid it in the House so that it wouldn't be found, but Victor's father (Victor Senior) wanted it for himself and he murdered them in the hopes of getting it, but was unsuccessful. Thinking that Sarah knew where it was, he instructed Victor Jr to try and get information out of her. Victor Jr didn't want to, but his father threatened to put him in an orphanage if he didn't cooperate, marking the end of Sarah's friendship with Victor Jr. Why the Society Wants It Victor's father created the Elixir of Life and used it to stay young, but he died before he could pass the recipe to his son. Victor had a supply of the Elixir and was able to use it to maintain his youth, but without the recipe he couldn't make any more of it. He tried unsuccessfully over the years to recreate the Elixir without success, so he turned his attention to finding the Cup of Ankh, which would make him immortal, meaning he wouldn't need the Elixir anymore. However, Victor was unaware of the true consequences of using the Cup of Ankh. He believed the "tipping of the scales of life" which would cause life force to flow from one person to another was a symbolic concept, but it turned out to be real. In Season 2, Victor searches for the Book of Isis, which may possibly have the ingredients to the elixir. The Story of the Cup According to Fabian's "Unlocking The Eye" book, which is about Egyptian mythology, the Cup originally belonged to the Egyptian gods, but someone named Amneris got hold of it and hid it inside the tomb of the Pharaoh Tutankhamun. Angered by this act, the god Anubis struck down the cup, splitting it into seven pieces and preventing it from being used until it could be put back together. These are the seven puzzle pieces that were hidden in Anubis House by the Frobisher-Smythes. They are now in the possession of Sibuna. Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month. It was originally believed that it was Joy Mercer but in the finale it was revealed that Joy was born on the right day, but at the wrong hour, making the Chosen One Nina Martin, who was born on the same day, but 12 hours earlier. Trivia *In Egyptian mythology, "ankh" is the name of a hieroglyph representing "eternal life." **As well as this you find ankh in Tut''ankh''amun. *As of the Season 1 Finale, it would seem that the Cup is no longer useful, as the last of Victor's supply of Elixir was thrown out by Fabian. *In the original Dutch Het Huis Anubis (and the German remake) the cup is named 'The Holy Grail'.﻿ *In the sneak peek which aired on nick it showed Nina retrieving the cup under the stage floorboard and again hiding it in another secret panel in the attic opened by the locket *The Cup Ankh Is SUPER COOL Category:Images Category:Clues